


Missing and Presumed Dead

by SelenaShuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone makes minor apperances, I want them to be happy sue me, Lmao this summary suuucks, Look at Miu making me raise my rating, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Lowkey HC kirumi enjoying 'mom' after a while, M/M, Odd pacing, Other, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent, Well mostly everyone - Freeform, Yet another dumpster fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaShuu/pseuds/SelenaShuu
Summary: Kokichi loses his scarf





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I HATE MYSELF!! I got distracted and wrote another thingy while writing the next chapter of "Multiple Ways to Say Sorry"  
> I really wanted it to be out today but lmao my brain had other ideas (still working on it tho, should be out before or by next saturday,, hopefully,,, i want to post something every week at least,,)  
> Uhhhhhhhh so this thingy here is inspired by a comic i saw on tumblr (https://calmbigdipper.tumblr.com/post/177129677751/c-o-l-l-a-r-b-o-n-e)  
> Anyways, thank,,, for the love on that last fic,,, aaaaaaa,,,,,,,  
> Uh, on with the show?

It started off like any other day. Just waking up in this hell hole of a school, going to the bathroom to do all sorts of things, dressing up and then walking out the door to get started on the daily mischief-

Wait, retrace a step. Where is it?

He turns around and digs through his closet a few times, goes to the bathroom again, and destroys his already messed up room. He can't find it.

"Someone please tell me this is a joke." He says, thinking out loud with slight dread. He debates just staying in his room all day but he's sure a few of his classmates will come looking for him. After all, him not making an appearance speaks louder than he ever could.

He decides to get out of his room without his comfort item and face his classmates with confidence. Maybe he could play it off. Actually no, he can and he will. He's done it before, why wouldn't he play it off this time? With renewed determination he storms into the dining hall, the people inside turn to look at him and he immediately wants to hide.

"Heyy guys~ Who wants to tell me where my scarf went?" He gives a bright grin and points to his neck. "Don't worry~! I won't kill you, maybe. Just tell me and I'll be on my way!" He slides his hands up to the back his head, grin never fading.

Meanwhile, a few people in the dining hall had a few opinions on the situation. Kaito choked on his drink and started coughing, caught off guard. Maki just stared at him disgusted, clearly not wanting to see anymore of him. Gonta and Kiibo were trying to process it, they weren't used to seeing him without his scarf. Rantaro looked like he was about to die from holding back laughter and failing to hide a smrik. But, there was someone that looked away a few seconds after he processed what he was looking at. Shuichi.

Somehow oblivious to this, Kokichi walked over to the table and slammed his hands down and peered over at Shuuichi with a malicious grin, getting close to his face. "Heyy Saihara-chan~? You're a detective, help me out here!"

Shuuichi jumped slightly at the sudden noise and closeness. He looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "U-uhm, h-how am i supposed to help...?

"Oh I dunno~ Interrogate a few people, look at the crime scene, stuff like that. Come on Shuu-chan, I thought you were a detective, seriously." He crossed his arms and pouted. "Or... Maybe you don't actually wanna h-help m-me?! Meanie!!" He turned on the waterworks and Shuuichi panicked.

"W-wait! Y-you didn't even let me respond! P-please stop crying..." He knew they were fake tears but he just couldn't help himself, he didn't want to see anyone crying.

He sniffed one more time and they were gone, easily replaced by a huge grin. "Its so easy to get what I want from you Saihara-chan!" He grabbed the detective by the shoulders and pulled him up.

The poor boy nearly fell from the sudden shift. "O-ouma-kun! W-why-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Kokichi grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him out of the dining hall towards the dorms.

"H-hey! W-wait a minute!" He pryed his wrist out of Kokichi's grasp.

Kokichi stopped walking when Shuuichi freed himself. "What is it Saihara-chan? Changed your mind?" He started pouting again.

He raised his hands defensivelly. "H-hey I only said wait, I never said I wasn't going to help you." He sighed a little, trying to calm down. "First off, where did you see it last?" Kokichi opened his mouth to answer- "Other than around your neck?" He quickly added practically reading his mind.

Kokichi pouted but then brought his hand up to his chin and looked off to the side. Shuuichi immediately recognized it as his own thinking habit. Before Kokichi got a chance to speak, Shuuichi sighed. "Ouma-kun do you want me to help you or not?"

He quickly dropped the act in favor of yet another pout. "Aw Saihara-chan, you're no fun. Fiiiine, I'll be boring as well." He started to look at his nails with a very bored expression. "Last place I saw it was in my room, obviously, before I went to sleep."

"Alright then let's go there." He started to climb up to Kokichi's room but-

Kokichi got close behind him and "Oh? Eager to get me alone in there huuh~?"

Shuuichi froze instantly and turned around, face flushed and tips of his ears burning red. "W-what?! O-ouma-kun h-how can you just s-say thing like that?! D-do you actually want me to help you or is this a lie to get me riled up?!"

He grinned as if victorious. "No no! My scarf is actually missing, I just can't help teasing you! You are just too cute like this!" His eyes practically sparkled and Shuuichi looked away.

"C-can we please just move on?"

"Sure sure, Saihara-chan!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry this one evaded me for a whiiiile  
> I feel like i rushed it a little  
> I apologize  
> I got nothing else to really say  
> Uh  
> On with the show!

They walked up to the door and Kokichi stopped Shuuichi from opening the door by stepping in front of it, acting like a second barrier to his room. "Ah ah ah! Before we actually do this, you gotta promise me something."

Shuichi stepped back and eyed him warily. "W-what is it?"

Kokichi covered the ground that Shuuichi made between them and narrowed his eyes, voice dropping a little. "You better not tell anyone about what you see in my room, it's top secret and I don't trust any of them to not ruin my stuff or else, got it?"

Shuuichi was rooted on the spot, he didn't know what to do or say. He wanted an explanation as to why but he figured he wouldn't get one so easily, especially after a threat like that.

After a few moments of Kokichi's patient but unnerving stare, Shuuichi just nodded stiffly. "Y-yea okay, I w-won't." Kokichi didn't move a centimeter and Shuuichi shifted his eyes to anything but him, it was starting to get a little overwhelming. "A-are you going to let me in or...?"

And it was as if a switch was flipped. Kokichi immediately backed up and turned towards the door and opened it in silence and Shuuichi followed carefully.

Shuuichi stopped a few steps in, it was an absolute clusterfuck. The bed was a mess, there was paper all over the place, trash from what seemed like back-up food (that explains the days where is randomly not seen the entire time), boxes filled with nothing, and more interestingly, a whiteboard with their pictures on it and some notes he would have to get close to read for. His analysis was cut short when Kokichi raced over to it and started erasing said notes before he even had the chance to read them.

Kokichi finished erasing the notes and turned to him with a grin. "Ah ah! You weren't allowed to see that! You didn't catch anything did you?" His eyes shifted a little at the end.

"N-no, I didn't. Even if i did, I already promised not to say anything about what I saw in here. Don't worry, you can trust me." He shifted his gaze around as he mumbled. He missed Kokichi's reaction to his words when he started to carefully rummage and attempt to clean up at least a little bit as a distraction.

His mind froze when he said that word. Trust. Oh he wanted to, but trust is not something that comes easy to him. He's trapped in a school with no way out. Nobody seems to be at least a little disturbed thanks to having everything a basic human needs but he was in another lane. Why? What was the purpose of trapping 16 teenagers in a school? There had to be someone behind this. He figures the good thing about this is that this isn't some sort of killing game. Now that is a different story.

He shakes his head before his mind goes too far into that horrible thought and notices that Shuuichi is fixing his room slightly. He comes up next to him and peers at him. "Saihara-chan isn't messing with anything is he?"

He nearly drops some of the papers he was stacking and turns to Kokichi, head slightly tilted. "N-no? At least, I don't think I am? I'm just organizing things up a bit. It would be easier to search and think with a cleaner environment, no?" He starts to look away from Kokichi's gaze. "I-I'm sorry, I probably s-shouldn't have done any of that." He puts the papers down and just stands around awkwardly.

Kokichi hums at his response and his lips curl into a small grin. "Its okay Saihara-chan! As long as you didn't really ruin anything it should be fine. I would take your life otherwise~!" He backed up and slid his hands up to the back of his head. "Anyways~ Did'cha find anything that could help towards finding my scarf?"

He looked around once more before turning his gaze toward Kokichi. "N-no, sorry." He slowly takes on a questioning gaze. "Um, can I ask you a question?"

He tilted his head. "Well you can always ask a question, that doesn't mean I'll answer it though!"

He glanced towards the floor. "Right... Anyways, um, why do you want it back so badly? I-I'm sorry if that s-sounds rude, I'm j-just curious... Y-you don't have to answer, nevermind."

His grin dropped as he muttered. "Saihara-chan wants to learn more about me... Hm... Well I guess I can indulge you in one thing." He shrugged as he put an emphasis on 'one'. Shuuichi looked up, surprised. "It's nothing major Saihara-chan, think of it as if it was your hat! That's it!" He grinned again.

Shuuichi broke down the answer in his head, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He looked like he was about to say something before Kokichi cut him off.

"Saihara-chaaan, you already dug through my room and found nothing, let's go somewhere else! Pretty please?? Its so stuffy in here!" He whined, fake tears already bubbling on his steadily growing dejected face.

Shuuichi found and immediate rebuttal for that but conceded. "A-alright. Lead the way. Its your scarf, t-think of anyone that could have taken it to mess with you."

Kokichi sniffed a few more times and cleared his face as if nothing happened. "Alrighty then! Let's go find ourselves some suspects, Saihara-chan!" He dashed towards the exit, grabbing Shuuichi by the wrist on his way out. The latter didn't protest at the action this time as they made their way down the stairs.

"Ah, a-are we going gather them or do you w-want to find them separately?"

"I dunno! You're the detective here!"

"I should have seen that one coming." He muttered.

Kokichi laughed as he dragged Shuuichi in some random direction in hopes of running into a certain Adventurer and a constantly horny Inventor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual~  
> Discord: Selena#6647  
> Tumblr: https://selenashuu.tumblr.com/  
> Insta: selenatheshinyumbreon


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, Multiple Ways was supposed to be updated today but its evading me so i went ahead and wrote this one.  
> I have some drabbles coming up :3 Might take me a bit tho  
> Anyways, I feel like its rushed in some places so i apologize again  
> On with the show!

After a few minutes of running around (well more like Kokichi dragging a compliant Shuichi around), they finally found them. They were conveniently together in Miu's lab. 

 

Shuichi grimaced and pried his wrist off of Kokichi’s grip. “D-do we have to talk to her? Don't you have any other suspects?”

 

“Nope!” He chirped. “I can take care of it if you want!” He slipped his hands behind his head.

 

“N-no I'll be fine, let's get this over with.” He looked at the lab’s entrance and shifted his gaze towards the floor.

  
  
Kokichi turned and crashed in, trying to make a grand entrance. "'Sup fuckers!"

  
  
Miu turned around to see who just invaded her lab and Shuichi practically hid behind Kokichi. He knew this could go in so many directions and he wouldn't like any of them.

 

“Oh hey it's the shota twink!” She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. “You brought the masochist with you, what's up with that? Need some tips handling a sub?” She smirked.

 

Shuichi wished he had his hat still.

 

Kokichi narrowed his eyes and hissed. “Shut it slut, the one that needs tips is you. No matter how much you whore it up you can't get either swing”

 

Miu crumbled and Rantaro finally spoke up, looking amused. “What brings you here Kokichi?”

 

He grinned. “I could ask you the same thing Amami-chan! I didn't think you'd enjoy being around the bitch! Or maybe that's your style, I dunno! But anyways~” He waved dismissively and suddenly stared daggers into the other two. “Where's my scarf? I know you two are the most likely ones that would do this to me”

 

“Oh that, yea I don't know. I know I was laughing about it earlier but I don't know anything about that.” He shrugged.

 

“What about you, slut?”

 

“Me? Why would I care about your twink ass clothing accessories? I'm already too much to handle!” She laughs to herself for a few seconds and crumbles when they, excluding Shuichi, look at her unamused. “W-what?”

 

Kokichi’s face turned neutral, they felt like lies. “So you guys didn't take it? And you haven't seen it anywhere? Do you guys have any ideas of what could have happened or who could have taken it?” He tried to pry a little.

 

“I've got nothing, sorry Kokichi.” 

 

“Sorry twink but I can't help you here, you're on your own”

 

“Hmph! Fine then!” With masked irritation, he turned around to face Shuichi. “Let's go Shumai, these jerks obviously don't _want_ to help me. You'll continue helping me right?” His face slowly started to look dejected, tears starting to spring up.

 

He looked down at him. “A-ah!” Yet again, he knew they were fake but he still put his hands on Kokichi’s shoulders in some attempt to calm down. “P-please don't cry b-but yes, I'll continue to help you…”

 

The tears disappeared and a small grin framed his face. “Saihara-chan is so nice to me! I wonder what it means~”

 

His face started to be dusted with pink and he started to shift his gaze around. “W-what d-do you w-want to do next?” He brought his arms back to his sides. 

 

Kokichi hummed and tilted his head to the side. “What else do detectives do? You already looked in my room for clues and found nothing, we interrogated my suspects and got... nothing. What else is there to do?” 

 

“W-well, we could look for clues in other places or ask the others if t-they have seen anything…? All we did was run around until we found t-these two specifically.” 

 

“Ah, good point Saihara-chan! But first!” He grabbed Shuichi’s wrists yet again to drag him around. “Let's take a break! Let's go get some food!” He turned to face the other pair, that has been oddly silent the whole time. They looked… off. “We'll be going now! Smell ya later, jerks!” 

 

And with that Kokichi pulled Shuichi out of the lab towards the dining hall.

 

*

Miu faced Rantaro. “What in the world is that twink doing?”

 

He shrugged. “Who knows. Both seem to be enjoying the situation though.” He stands up and a smug look crosses his face slowly. “Let's go see how this ends.”

 

“You took the words right outta my mouth.”

*

 

Kokichi slammed the doors of the dining hall open, alerting a certain maid inside. He took the opportunity immediately. “MOOOM? Can you make us some tea and mini sandwiches?”

 

Kirumi sighed quietly, already used to the quirk. A ghost of a smile came and went in a split second. “Ouma, I'd rather you not call me that but your I'll abide to your request.” She went off into the kitchen to make the things.

 

“Thanks mom!” Kokichi pulled Shuichi into a seat and sat next to him.

 

“You should probably listen to her, she doesn't like being called ‘mom’.”

 

“But Shuumaii…” He rested his head on Shuichi’s shoulder and look up at him with mischief. “Come on, you can't lie. She is just like a mom to all of us. You can't tell me she isn't enjoying it.”

 

“W-well if she's enjoying it t-then she sure h-hides it better than you do with anything.” He looked at anything but Kokichi as he felt his face warm up.

 

Defiance rose up in him as he straightened up. He poked Shuichi’s side hard. “Excuse me?! I'm offended! Totally offended! There is only room for one liar and that's me! No one is allowed to top me!”

 

The laugh that came out of Shuichi was music to his ears. His face threatened to warm up so he brought up some fake tears and directed his distress at someone else. Luckily Kirumi just finished up. “Mooom! Hurry up I'm starving!” 

 

“Calm down Kokichi” She calmly set the stuff down. “I hope this is satisfactory, if you need anything else, I'll be around if you need me.” She stood a few steps away like a guardian. 

 

The tears were gone by now and Shuichi had calmed down too.

 

“Thanks mom!”

 

“Thank you, Tojo-san”

 

She nodded.

 

If anyone was satisfied with this outcome, they would deny it. Even if a certain Inventor and Adventurer saw everything that went down.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys get here,,,  
> Aha,,, just gonna,, yea  
> Discord: Selena#6647  
> Tumblr: https://selenashuu.tumblr.com/ (I got nothing cause I'm a newb lol)  
> Insta: selenatheshinyumbreon (Got nothing here too cause ^)  
> I think das it, oof,,,,, uh,,, ya,,  
> bye


End file.
